Scope of Work Our team values the collaborative nature of the network and intends to contribute to its goals by: 1) conducting clinical studies to investigate problems in reproductive medicine including female and male infertility, gynecologic and male reproductive system diseases and disorders that impact fertility, and problems in andrology and endocrinology that affect reproduction, 2) working collaboratively with other sites to facilitate diagnostic and therapeutic solutions to problems in reproductive medicine, 3) enabling the development of more effetive strategies for the diagnosis, management, and prevention of infertility, 4) contributing to the body of knowledge of evidence-based, cost-effective, and patient-centered care in the field of REI, 5) performing clinical and translational studies that will enhance the understanding of normal reproduction and reproductive pathophysiology, and 6) serving as a resource for the training of early career clinician scientists in reproductive medicine to become future clinical infestigators through metorship and by fostering involvement in ongoing clinical trials of the RMN.